Love to tease
by Mirishka
Summary: Ronon Dex & John Shepperd were beginning to enjoy themselves together.  it can only get better.  PWP - SLASH/MILD BONDAGE


**Love to tease**

Summary:

Ronon and Shep starting to enjoy themselves together, Ronon decides it time to show his playmate how much fun he can be.

PWP- SLASH

Ronon & Shep were in the gym, sparring, although there wasn't much sparring going on because Ronon had decided to tease his CO to the point of insanity. For the last hour they had been training, it was Ronon's suggestion to practice some 'hand to hand' tactics. He seemed intent on taunting Shep at every opportunity that was presented, grinding his hips into his, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck if he held him in a strangle hold and of course the ultimate tease, licking his lips.

Shep lunged at Ronon as if mimicking an attack, Ronon grabbed his arm and twisted his body to throw him over and round onto the floor pinning him down, his lower arm across his throat as he straddled him.

"Okay buddy!" Shep slapped Ronon on the side, signifying submission; "I think I got that move now" he managed to breath out. Ronon continued to hold his arm in place and leaned closer to Shep's face whispering through clenched teeth "you had enough? Wanna stop?" as he finished speaking he slid his hips down hard across Shep's groin, lingering over his crotch, grinding himself onto him. Feeling the bulge starting to grow in his pants Shep responded with a low moan "maybe somewhere…less public, then you can show me some other moves, seen as though you seem to be the one in charge and making all the rules" he grinned at Ronon as he spoke. Releasing the throat lock on his lover, Ronon smiled back, then flashed his tongue over Shep's lips, just enough to make sure he was serious about continuing, before getting up. Holding out his hand to assist his buddy he pulled him up.

"Come to my quarters after your meeting with Woolsey, I got a surprise for ya" Ronon was smiling to Shep as he gave the invite, but it was probably more of a smirk than a smile, the suspicious glint in his eye made Shep wonder what he had in mind.

"Looking forward to it, I think" frowning quizzically. Slapping Ronon's arm before grabbing for his bag, he headed for the shower, then off to his meeting.

Eager for his meeting to finish, Shep was constantly checking the time, he was already becoming excited about the surprise Ronon was planning although had no idea what it would be. Ronon wasn't known for his organizational skills and Shep was wondering if he was getting assistance from someone, _Oh crap! Teyla? _Becoming uneasy in his chair as he thought about the scenario, he wished the meeting were going to be over soon.

Ronon had made sure his quarters where reasonably tidy, and tried to set the mood by begging some candles from Teyla. He had already showered and was just finishing getting dressed when the door alert sounded. Leaning out of the bathroom, he shouted "C'mon in, doors open"

As the door opened, he ducked back into the bathroom continuing his conversation "almost done buddy"

Shep looked around the room and was impressed; he had been to Ronon's quarters previously and didn't recall it being so tidy. Noticing the candles, he was already beginning to think his previous thoughts about Teyla were right. Ronon emerged from the bathroom wearing a long dressing gown as if he had just stepped out of the shower. Moving closer he greeted him, "Hey" reaching his hand to Shep's neck and running his fingers up through his hair, he pulled him close and stared into his eyes, his breathing was soft. "Missed ya" he whispered, before gently kissing the soft mouth of his lover. Shep was feeling missed, the attentiveness received from his playmate was without a doubt genuine. "Missed you too buddy" he was about to move his hands onto Ronon's waist but before he could make contact, Ronon pulled himself away. "Want you're surprise?" he teased as he stepped backwards, pushing his hands into the deep pockets on the robe.

"What you up to Ronon?"

Ronon flashed that smile, that I-know-something-you-don't smile before he pointed to the bed "sit with your back against the headboard"

"Okay, but only cos you asked so nicely" replying sarcastically.

Making himself comfortable, he watched Ronon's face, which was now beaming. Removing his hands from the long pockets, Ronon produced two leather straps. Moving towards the bed, he took hold of Shep's hand and fastened one of the straps around his wrist. Attempting to pull his hand free before Ronon could tie it to the post on the headboard Shep was looking concerned "What the fuck?"

"Trust me"

"I do, but…"

"I _promise_ I'm not gonna hurt you, trust me" Ronon made sure he had full eye contact with Shep as he spoke. He leaned forward and kissed him, "trust me buddy"

"I do, just wondering if this surprise is gonna be more fun for you than it is for me s'all"

Laughing Ronon returned to his task, pulling Shep's hand towards the post tying the soft leather strap, then round the other side to do the same to his other hand.

With his head snapping back, Shep let out a long breath, trying to calm himself, he had to admit he was getting a little nervous. He had never been in this kind of situation before and not being in control wasn't one of his favorites. Many things raced through his mind in a very brief moment. Ronon had moved to the end of the bed and was facing away from him; slowly he untied his robe. Pulling it open and over his shoulders he glanced back at Shep, watching him all the time. Running his tongue over his lower lip, he stared at his bound lover and then let the robe drop to the floor.

"Fuck!" Shep cursed, "Aw..fuck Ronon, you fucking tease" throwing his head back rolling his eyes before looking back at the sexiest ass he had ever seen, naked, except for the leather chaps.

"You like?" Standing motionless, Ronon let his playmate take a good look before running his hands over his ass. Squeezing his cheeks, he watched Shep's reaction, and then grinned as he continued to massage his ass whilst moaning softly.

"Untie me Ronon"

"You wanna feel?" Ronon asked as he bent forward. Continuing his massage, he watched his buddy, his lips parted slightly with a hint of a tongue teetering at the edge of his mouth.

"Fuck Ronon!" Shep was getting frustrated, he wanted to reach over and feel the Satedan's ass so badly. For the last few days, he had been having fantasies about those chaps and maybe Ronon had caught him staring at them and realized he like them; he was right, he liked them very much.

Slowly Ronon began to turn around, revealing his massive hard on, erect and standing to attention. He brought his hand round to grasp his thick length, his long fingers wrapping round his hardness, he began stroking himself and gave out a throaty growl. Shep watched the sex god in amazement, he was fucking gorgeous; the chaps clung to his muscular thighs perfectly, his smooth skin complimenting the soft tanned leather. As he watched Ronon pump himself, he was unable to focus his attention to any one thing for more than a few seconds; he needed to watch every part of the Satedan's anatomy. Firm ass cheeks were clenching as Ronon thrust into his hand, throwing his head back and breathing hard and snorting like a stallion. Turning to look at Shep, Ronon's eyes gleamed and sparkled, he loved to tease his lover and knew that the sight of his body, just out of reach to Shep, would be driving him crazy.

"C'mon Ronon, give me something!" almost pleading Shep pulled on his restraints as he cried out.

Deciding it would be unfair to torture his lover any more without a little taste, Ronon stood on the bed, one leg either side of Shep he walked up to the top. Bracing his hands on the wall, he lowered himself to a kneeling position, his cock within sucking distance of Shep's hungry mouth. Taking hold of his length, he guided it to Shep's partly opened lips, teasing him with the tip, running it over his mouth but moving it away as he lunged for it. Looking up to his lover with eyes full of wanting and begging he groaned. Excited further by the control he had, Ronon continued to tease; licking his lips, he taunted his prisoner further making sure his thick cock was just out of reach as he stroked himself.

Shep leaned his head back and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening them again to watch his captor torment him. Aware of Shep's frustration Ronon edged his way backward and leaned in to kiss his lover. Bringing his hands up to his face, he cradled his head before running his fingers through his hair, holding him as he pressed his mouth onto his, letting his lover feel his tongue as it forced its way into his waiting mouth. Shep was hesitant to suck, expecting Ronon to tease him further by pulling away just as he had done with his cock; he waited a few seconds before suckling on the teasing muscle that searched his mouth. Breathing heavy into his mouth he sucked hard, eager to take as much as he could before his tormentor would remove his pleasure. Ronon gave him what he wanted for a few more seconds before pulling away, moving a hand down to his mouth, he traced over his soft lips with his finger. Shep let out a quiet moan and bobbed his head forward, taking the digit into his mouth. Sucking hard he pulled back but watched Ronon as he did, teasing the tip with his tongue. Pushing it deeper into his mouth so he could repeat the action again, Ronon let out a groan. "Suck it," he demanded. Shep obeyed and caressed his finger with his tongue, suckling on the tip then taking it all into his mouth whilst he watched Ronon as if waiting for affirmation he had done well. Pulling his finger from Shep's mouth, he instantly placed a kiss gently onto his lips before moving down to his neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. Placing delicate kisses down his lovers chest he licked at his nipple, which was hard as marble, suckling on it gently he listened to Shep's sighs. Edging his way further his fingers set to work and unfastened his pants, his cock was bulging and a wet patch was visible on his underwear. Ronon licked down his stomach, sucking on his flesh here and there his breathing already heavy from the anticipation of sucking his mates' wet tip. His fingers dipped inside Shep's underwear, teasing the fabric down and releasing his hardness, he flashed his tongue over the crown. Sucking in sharply then releasing a groan as he exhaled, Shep raised his hips to push into Ronon's mouth. Not ready to give in to his demands, Ronon pulled his head up, causing his dreads to whiplash Shep's stomach as he tossed them back. Pulling on his trousers and underwear, he yanked them off, tossing them onto the floor.

"You're killing me buddy, C'mon fuck me already," Shep begged as he watched Ronon get off the bed and move round to the bedside cabinet. Reaching into the drawer, he took out the lube; returning to straddle his tied up lover, he filled his hand with the gel before taking Shep's cock and stroking him, coating his length completely.

"Aw… fuck…. Yeah! Don't stop"

Giving him just a few strokes to wet his appetite Ronon edged up, positioning himself over Shep's begging cock. Raising himself up and leaning forward against his chest, he nudged the tip of Shep's crown to his anus.

Shep let out a moan as Ronon eased himself down his slick length, "ugh….fuck…..yeah" He was breathing hard as his lovers' ass gripped him, taking him into his body. Ronon moved his hand up and rested it against the headboard whilst the other grabbed Shep's hair. Impaling himself further down onto Shep's hardness he let out a gravelly rasp and cursed, "fuck!" throwing his head back he hissed as he took all of Shep deep inside. Shep was also cursing, the sight of Ronon in all his magnificence being fucked with _his_ cock whilst his own bobbed and slapped against his body, leaking pre-cum onto his skin where it touched was driving him insane. "So fucking hot Ronon" he mumbled.

Reaching his hands towards Shep's tied up wrists, Ronon leaned to one side to release his lover, then did the same for the other. Immediately Shep brought his hands forward, running them up Ronon's thighs, feeling the soft leather chaps beneath his fingertips as he traveled up to his hips. Ronon steadied himself by placing both hands on either side of his playmates face, cupping him and stared hard into his eyes, "want you babe" before forcing his mouth onto his, ramming his tongue deep inside, just like his cock in his ass. Shep reached his hands round and down over Ronon's ass, pulling his cheeks apart and gently thrust his hips up, hot breath released into his mouth along with a groan from the Satedan. Dragging himself off Shep's mouth Ronon's breathing was harder, he was groaning louder and couldn't refrain from whimpering as Shep brought his hands round to his cock. Teasing his thumb over the wet tip whilst the other stroked his playmates cocked he was already feeling Ronon was almost there. "Fuck me… C'mon …fuck me!" he cursed, feeling the need to be released himself, he wanted them to cum together and bucked upwards into the tight hole. "Fuck!" Ronon cried, "gonna cum….Aw… yeah!" as he pushed down hard one last time his orgasm released. Warm sticky cum releasing from his cock, splashing on Shep's belly as his hands teased his climax forward.

"Oh yeah…me too…fuck!" Shep's hips bucked and twitched, "Aw…God!"

Continuing to stroke the Satedan's thick length, his hands and belly now covered in his lovers' juice, his own releasing inside the tight ass as twitching muscles gripped his cock so expertly. Groaning less Ronon's climax was over, his breathing was still heavy and making sure his playmate was fully satisfied he squeezed his cheeks together and pumped gently just to make sure. "Oh yeah…. I'm good buddy" Shep managed to breath out as he finished and relaxed his body.

Ronon leaned forward to kiss Shep, licking at his lips, gently breathing into his mouth and receiving equally hot breath from his lovers' he sucked on his lower lip then released him. Reaching down, he raised Shep's sticky fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, pushing his tongue in between the soft webs making sure he removed his juice.

"You're fucking kinky you know that?" Shep grinned as continued to watch his Satedan.


End file.
